Past please go away!
by Animefriend419
Summary: Lucy Dreyar now 14 years old has a horrible past. Her brother, his best friend, the best friends girlfriend, her brothers girlfriend, and the Zodiacs are her only friends. She went through a lot of bad stuff, when she has to go back to school will she be able to face her past or will she succumb in the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

(A.N.) Hi this is my first fan fiction! I may not be good at this, but I hope you guys will like this. I am going to write about some touchy subjects, but I still hope you read!

Lucy Pov

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Ugh is it time already?! I turn to my side to face my alarm clock, it read 5:00 AM. Ok time to wake up I reminded myself. I sat up on the bed and swung my legs of the bed and stood up. Goes to my private bathroom I have in my room I wash my face, brush my teeth, tie my hair into a tight bun, and change into pair of athletic shorts and crop top that has _love dance_ written one it. I walk down the stairs into the garage which I made into my dance room and stretched. After I finished my stretches I played the song _I don't want to live forever_ and danced to the chore that Aquarius taught me. I wonder if Laxus-nii is awake?

Laxus Pov

 _I'm sitting eyes wide open and I got one thing stuck in my mind, wondering if I dodged a bullet or just lost the love of my life, oh…._ Don't tell me she's already up. UGH! Sitting up on my bed I check my phone it said August 9th. Oh no today's the day. I called Freed

Freed: Hello Laxus do you need anything?

Laxus: Freed it's AUGUST 9TH!

Freed: Oh shit…..

Laxus: I need to tell her today school starts in three days!

Freed: Laxus I advise you to get Mira and Cana to come over I'll also go.

Laxus: Ok thanks that's a good idea.

Freed: I'll pick the girls up.

Laxus: Okay

Freed: Is Lucy still dancing?

Laxus: Ya why?

Freed: Don't stop her.

Laxus: Why?

Freed: We want to make sure she's in the best mood possible.

Laxus: True

Freed: I am going call Mira and Cana and let them know about today.

Laxus: Okay bye

Freed: bye

(Call ends)

Freed Pov

After I hung up the phone I group called Mira and Cana.

Freed: Hello Mira and Cana.

Mira: Hi

Cana: Hey

Freed: Today is August 9th.

(Dead silence)

Cana and Mira: WHEN ARE YOU PICKING US UP?!

Freed: I'll be there in about 10 minutes.

Cana: Okay but hurry

Mira: Bye

(Call ends)

 **10 Minutes Goes By**

Freed Pov

I wait in front of Mira and Cana's house. Out comes the girls running into the car. When they get in the both yell "HURRY UP FREED!" My poor ears. _

Laxus Pov

I wait anxiously in the living room. I hear the doorbell ring and I walk towards the door. I open it and incomes Mira and Cana running towards the garage. I see Freed walk in with a solemn expression. Today is going to be a long day.

(A.N.) This chapter was really short sorry. The others will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy Pov

As I finished practicing all 6 routines I'm learning from Aquarius I hear clapping from the entrance of the door. I turned and see Mira and Cana. I scream " MIRA-NEE CANA-NEE YOU'RE HERE!" Cana and Mira are one of the few people I know. Mira kept on saying how she almost cried and Cana said that she glad I don't have a butt, and breasts. (In this fanfic she doesn't have huge curves.)

Cana Pov

Lucy looks very happy right now I don't want to ruin her mood.

Mira Pov

I ushered Lucy into the kitchen where Freed and Laxus was waiting with 5 plates of Waffles. I saw Lucy's eyes widen, did she figure out today already?!

Lucy Pov

When Mira-nee, Cana-nee, and I walked into kitchen I see Laxus-nii and Freed-nii sitting at the table with 5 plates of waffles. WAIT WAFFLES! Laxus-nii only makes waffles when he's sorry though. Is there something wrong? I just realized today's date August 9th.

Laxus Pov

Oh shit.. She knows

Freed Pov

I should have known she would figure it out.

Cana Pov

I still have that bad feeling.

After Cana, Mira, and Lucy sat down they started eating. As they were eating Laxus and Freed were giving each other signals to start the conversation.

Lucy noticing this said "I know what today is. I need to go to school again don't I?"

 _(For the past 7 years she had been homeschooled by her late mother's old friend Capricorn.)_ Freed with a grim expression replied "Lucy I'm so sorry but yes you will be attending school starting this year I know-"

Laxus interfered and said "Lu remember the deal we made, you get to be homeschooled until you get into 9th grade."

Lucy nodded and said "I know but do you think i'll fit in. I know I'm not that social and I don't know anyone but you guys."

Mira said "Lucy you remember your grandfather right?"

Lucy replied "Gramps? Ya I remember him why?"

Cana answered "He's the principal of the school we are all going to."

Lucy yelled "REALLY GRAMPS IS A PRINCIPAL?!"

Laxus confirmed "Yep and Lu I can promise you that at least one of us will be in your class."

Lucy asked "What about dance?"

Everyone froze. Oh shoot we forgot about dance.

Mira being a quick thinker said, "I have a friend that is in your grade named Natsu, so for dance you can be with him."

Lucy looked towards Laxus and Freed looking for any signal of disappointment. She saw none so she asked "Is he like.. sting and ….minerva?"

Everyone flinched at the names of Lucy's former classmates but Cana said "Lucy, Natsu is not even remotely similar to those people. I can promise you that."

After the group finished eating they packed up lucy's stuff and dumped it all in Freed's car. Fairy Tail academy was about 50 minutes from where Lucy lived, but before she left she called all the Zodiacs and said goodbye. Little did she know she was going to see them real soon. On their way to Fairy Tail academy Lucy fell asleep on Mira's shoulder.

Laxus: Mira is she asleep?

Mira: Ya

Cana: Honestly not doubting you guys but is letting Lucy go to school the best thing for her.

Freed: I understand you worry we all do but she has to get used to seeing people or she might never be okay again.

Mira: Lucy is going to be rooming with me and Cana. We have an extra room anyway.

Laxus: That's good I was worried about that.

Cana: Awwww you care about your little sis you know you're going need to tell Lucy about your Attitude at school right?!

Freed: Ya that's going to be a very complicated conversation for you Laxus

Mira : I hope Lucy and Natsu get along. They are so much alike!

Laxus: Hey Mira can you wake up Lucy were here.

Mira Pov

Lucy sweetie it's time to wake up we're here.

Lucy Pov

I felt the car stop and Mira trying to get me to wake up, so I reluctantly woke up and jumped out of the car to see a huge building.

Laxus said "Welcome to Fairy Tail Lu!"


End file.
